The motion picture industry is increasingly relying on computer systems to modify and preview films. A typical motion picture workflow begins with a camera recording a scene on a medium such as an original camera negative (OCN) for traditional cameras or digital media (e.g., optical or magnetic media) for digital cameras. A digitized representation of captured images may be then provided to a computer workstation, such as by scanning the film. The workstation may include one or more monitors on which the appearance of the digitized data can be previewed. Editorial modifications may be made and special effects may be added to the digitized data. Thereafter, for traditional film projectors, the digitized data (with the modifications and special effects) may be transferred to film for projection on a cinema screen. Alternatively, the digitized data may be transferred to a digital projector for projection on the cinema theater screen.
Any manipulations to the digitized data (e.g., computer rendered special effects, combinations of multiple footage from multiple scenes, etc.) often do not appear as realistic as desired due to the film scanning operation.